puppet_masterfandomcom-20200214-history
Mephistopheles
Mephisto 'is the devil puppet that was made and named after the most famous devil, Mephistopheles, A character in the German folktale, 'Faust'. Physical appearance History Andre Toulon used him in his puppet shows while in Cairo, Egypt during 1912. It is unknown if Mephisto was ever alive, but Toulon claimed he was a stringless puppet that moved on its own. Though he is never actually seen doing anything autonomously in the films, he remains a popular puppet for fans of the series, possibly because of his interesting design. Mephisto was destroyed in a fire by a Cairo Merchant, who later gave 'the secret of life' (a more refined version of the spell Afzel gave him, according to the Action Lab Comics) to Andre Toulon. During the second World War, Toulon recycled the design of the head and used it for a puppet he made to mock Major Kraus, the man who shot and killed his wife. That puppet was Blade. ---- Puppet Master II Toulon would dream about 1912 when he was doing a puppet show based on the German folklore 'Faust' for unprivileged children of Cairo, Egypt. Toulon created the puppet of Mephisto to be the main devil character of the show, and was able to make it move without strings. It is unknown what method he had used to make this puppet move, but it could have possibly been an illusion. During the show a mysterious Cairo Merchant used a magical spell to cast flames and burnt the puppet show. Miraculously Mephisto caught ablaze but refused to burn completely. ---- Puppet Master III Toulon kept a poster of the Faust show that he performed many years before in on his wall in Berlin during the second world war. After Major Kraus shot and killed Elsa, he decided to make a puppet (Blade) that would both mock and get revenge on him and the head he chose for it would be very similar to Mephisto's. ---- Puppet Master IV While working at the Bodega Bay Inn hotel, Rick Myers had discovered Toulon's puppet trunk with the assistance of his friend Lauren and her psychic abilities. After Rick had opened the trunk he had found Toulon's puppet and a poster of Mephisto at a different Cairo show, many years later during the time that Toulon was a much older man, so it is possible that he had done more than one show in Egypt. ---- Action Lab Comics 'Retro Now Info needed Curtain Call It is revealed that the Cairo Merchant's soul inhabited Mephisto for a long period of time before being replaced with Issac. ---- Appearances * Puppet Master II * Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge (Archive footage) * Puppet Master 4 (Picture only) * Puppet Master: The Legacy (Archive footage) * Action Lab Comics Gallery Trivia * His head looks exactly the same as Blade's, but Blade does not have the devil horns. * It can be inferred (''though the film itself doesn't imply this'') that Mephisto's head was given to Blade as symbolism. Blade was modeled after Nazi agent Major Kraus, whom Toulon saw as pure evil, and Mephisto is a devil. * The Full Moon action figure of Mephisto was released with the accessory of a crystal ball yet he was never seen with one. Category:Puppets Category:Other puppets Category:Deceased Category:Monsters Category:Action Lab Puppets Category:Toulon's puppets